


be cool, honey bunny

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Vibrators, he's a pissy baby ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: local twink hates bunny ears but his ass gets destroyed so it's ok





	be cool, honey bunny

“I don’t understand why I have to wear the bunny get up, as if the cat one wasn’t bad enough.”

They’re tangled up together, all three of them, on Otabek’s bed; JJ and Otabek sitting up, half dressed, against the headboard. They're both staring at a pissy Yuri seated on their intertwined legs, who’s holding a pair of bunny ears that looked like they were bought straight out of a Dollar Tree and a stupid bunny tail butt plug that, well, Yuri wasn’t sure why they had that on hand again.

The idea was dumb, stupid and other various synonyms, in Yuri’s opinion. It was biased since JJ came up with it and, well, when did Leroy ever have good ideas? There were none that Yuri could name, at least. The man was almost always insensible.

“You’ll look cute in it,” JJ insists in defense, prodding his smaller-framed boyfriend. “Please, Yuri, get in the holiday spirit!”

“Beka would look cute too!” Yuri growls back, gesturing to the Kazakh. His eyes travel to Otabek and he mentally agrees with himself because granted, Otabek really would look good in the get up.

Otabek stops him as he tries to lift and place the ears on top of his head, which he shakes in response. “No thanks,” he mumbles as he puts a hand up to lower Yuri’s arm. “It would look best on you, Yura.” His statement makes JJ gasp and look just a bit offended, but he settles easily and grins.

“Two against one, little bunny,” the way JJ purrs his words makes Yuri want to slap him. “Your move.”   


The blonde huffs, obviously annoyed. “This isn’t fair, you know. I’m more than just some shitty doll for you idiots to dress up.” He leaves out the part that he enjoys the attention more than anything, because that doesn’t exactly help his case. It’s not like he needs to though, the two can see right through him.

There’s silence for a good three minutes before Yuri growls, giving up. “Okay, fine, I’m sick of looking at your pathetic faces, someone help me put this shitty thing in.” He passes the tail to whoever accepts it, which is Otabek in this case, to Yuri’s relief. Then he takes off his shirt and kicks off his sweatpants, leaving him only in a black and pink jockstrap that he maybe, just maybe, only wore for this special occasion.

His eyes match up to JJ’s blue ones and he whines when the Canadian leans forward to kiss him. Though, it’s only a distraction and a chance for JJ to slip the bunny ears onto the Russian, who groans and pulls away from him with a curse. “Fuck you, shithead.”

“Sweet bun,” JJ coos, disregarding the insult and instead pulling Yuri into another kiss as Otabek moves around the back of him. The nickname earns Leroy a glare from the boy he’s kissing but he doesn’t seemingly mind, as the expression easily wiped off his face when Otabek is pressing a finger into him, stretching him out for the plug.

Yuri whimpers in JJ’s arms, feeling helpless as Otabek stretches him out easily. His noises only get worse when the Canadian starts whispering sweet nothings in his ear teasingly.

He’s already worn from both aspects, but he’s grateful that the stretching is quick and easy. After all, if it were JJ doing it who knows how long they’d be there for. The plug goes in without trouble. When it does, the Russian sighs in relief, and he’s pretty sure he can hear Otabek sigh wantonly behind him too.

“Is that it? Are you two happy now?” Yuri asks, arched over and burying his face in JJ’s lap. It’s not exactly the most suitable place for it since JJ’s hard on was blaringly close to his face. The blonde grumbles and sighs. He can’t catch a break, can he?

“Very,” Yuri doesn’t expect Otabek to reply, yet he does. “Think you can handle more?”

His response is hesitant enough to be cut off by JJ. “Of course he can, Beka,” he vouches, winking down at an annoyed Yuri. “I think he can handle much more.” The blonde groans, but only nods in addition.

“Alright then.” Otabek’s weight lifts from the bed and he moves off to the dresser, opening the third drawer and digging around. It doesn’t take long before he returns with lube and a small, pink vibrator. It wasn't too special, but Yuri had enjoyed it the other times he'd used it.

Otabek goes dangerously quiet for a quick second before he speaks, “Hold him, Leroy.” Yuri smirks because he can actually feel JJ shudder against him when he's commanded. It's a good feeling, seeing usual blabbering idiot actually feel vulnerable for once.

He does as he’s told well and manages to keep Yuri still enough when Otabek cups the blonde’s semi-erect cock while holding the vibrator against him. The Kazakh turns it on to the lowest setting and it's enough for him to get hard and bothered. Then, the second setting is switched on and it's enough to get Yuri to speak.

“Oh, hell,” Yuri swears, tugging on JJ’s boxers. He needs the edge off, something to distract him from the shooting heat that's pooling in his abdomen. “Leroy, your dick, please.”

“Poor bunny wants a carr-”

“If you dare make a _damned_ carrot joke, I'm going to _fucking_ bite your dick like a carrot, you shithead. Now give.”

Ignoring the Canadian’s half nervous, half shit eating smile when he slides his cock out of the boxers, Yuri quickly gets to work. His tongue trails up, down and under JJ’s shaft, getting revenge for all the shitty teasing the fucker engaged in earlier.

After a minute or two of this, JJ was whimpering and brushing his fingers through Yuri’s hair, his body movements showing enough how needy he really was. Yuri finally takes pity on the guy and sucks him off, moaning around him.

It doesn't take long for the two others to get close, Otabek notices. His heart races as he turns up the vibrator to one more setting, officially killing Plisetsky. The lean boy finishes into his hand, bucking so hard he almost knocks out the tail plug. Then, JJ is coming and he's shaking like hell when he does, whimpering and holding Yuri’s head down right between the bunny ear headband. It's a beautiful sight, to Otabek at least.

“Good bunny,” Leroy finally says after letting Yuri up, who rolls his eyes and sits up to swallow.

“Piss off, bitch.” It would be more threatening if Yuri’s voice didn't crack. The incident makes JJ laugh probably more than he should and the blonde growls, tearing off the bunny ears. He clutches them tightly before suddenly smirking.

“Oi, Beka,” the Russian starts with a sinister, sweet smile. “Can we make JJ bunny next?” The question kicks JJ off guard, his eyes widening a little bit. “I want to see his naughty bunny ass get destroyed, please?”

The dirty talk seems to hit Otabek hard, and the man who's usually void of physical expressions actually smiles and nods at the idea. JJ swallows and grins nervously, laying back when Yuri crawls on top of him and presses the bunny ears to his tanned chest.

“Now, be a _good bunny_ , JJ, and put these fucking ears on."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy belated easter; sorry @ jesus for turning your holiday into butt plugs and carrot jokes
> 
> throw money @ my dumb ass if u want: https://ko-fi.com/crowfood
> 
> thanks for reading if you kudos this thank you I love you and i'm sorry for writing this at midnight


End file.
